


Smoke

by whatisitnovice



Category: Free!
Genre: AU prompt, Flirting, Hook-Up, I Tried, M/M, Sousuke is a motorcycle riding dumb, haru is haru, i love the souharu fanbase here u go friends, its meant to be cute, not really a hook-up its what you want it to be tbh, will maybe perhaps write sexy epilogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3791689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisitnovice/pseuds/whatisitnovice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a tumblr AU prompt (link inside), Sousuke rides a motorcycle and needs to find something/get somewhere, but he has no sense of direction. Haru is a part-time worker at a rest station. Sousuke could buy a map from said rest station, or he could flirt. Badly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke

The first time he entered was on a rainy day. 

Sousuke got off his motorcycle and held his helmet under one arm, trudging up to the rest station’s door. Upon entering the small building Sousuke nearly smacked his head on a weird dolphin charm hanging above, but managed to avoid it. His leather boots sounded too loud against the floor as he walked up to the counter- it was so quiet he might as well have been the only soul there. 

Except he wasn’t.

Upon closer inspection there was a person a little further in the back- a young man it looked like- attending a fish tank.

“Excuse me?”

The dark-haired male turned and stopped what he was doing, before stepping up to serve Sousuke.

“Welcome, what can I get you?”

The man didn’t flash a smile, but he spoke in a soft, dream-like tone. Sousuke regarded this, and how pretty he looked with mild interest. Now wasn’t the time to be distracted. He needed a map.

Sousuke read the man’s nametag pinned to his shirt. ‘Nanase’.

The raven-haired Nanase raised an eyebrow ever so slightly at his continued silence.

“Ah…just a packet of cigarettes please. Third ones from the left”.

Shit. That wasn’t what he needed most, why couldn’t he just ask for a stupid map? Something about that raised eyebrow bothered him.  
Nanase bobbed his head once and retrieved them. Sousuke then paid, said his thanks and walked out.

‘A wasted journey’, he thought. He had no other choice but to ride back to his apartment. He’d try again tomorrow, since it was getting dark anyway.

 

The second time he entered was on a sunny day.

Over three weeks later and at last Sousuke fired up his motorcycle again. He had wanted to go much earlier, to find what he was looking for, but the first day he set out it had rained, which left him sick with a cold for a week. When he felt better he got ridiculously side tracked with some business- but now, now he was finally on the road. Now he could search again.

After a good few miles he approached the small rest station at the side and came to a stop. A young dark-haired man was standing outside with his back to him, most likely arranging something. That was when Sousuke’s memory was jogged- he’d met him here before! He was the moody, pretty-looking guy that served him. It had been so long Sousuke had to confess he’d completely forgotten the encounter until now- it was extremely mundane after all. 

Sousuke remembered his name out of nowhere, which surprised him a little. ‘Nanase’.

The time they had met before, Nanase was standing behind a counter. This time he was half bending over while rifling through some boxes. Sousuke refused to deny himself a thorough examination. When face to face Nanase was easy on the eyes. Looking now, the rear was also incredibly pleasing. Sousuke’s gaze lingered on the lean upper frame of his back muscles, before dropping to his tight jean-clad rear and perfect legs.

Sousuke wet and bit his bottom lip before approaching. 

“Nanase, was it?” 

He half expected him to jump at least, but the shorter male just straightened and turned to meet his gaze with a cool, nonchalant expression. 

“Can I help you?”

“Depends".

Sousuke held the raven’s eyes with his own. It was stupid of him to expect the man to remember him, out of all the other people he saw throughout the weeks, he knew that. He just couldn’t stop hoping though. Something about this guy messed with his brain. 

“If you’re here to purchase something please step inside, I’ll be with you in a moment”. 

Sousuke swallowed and tore his eyes away from the aloof figure, making his way to the entrance. Once inside he waited and sure enough Nanase came through the back to serve him. 

“Welcome, what can I get for you?” 

Sousuke exhaled slowly and looked to the maps. If he purchased one now, he could be successful in his endeavours and be well on his way. Even with a map it would probably take him a few tries, but still, he’d be better off by far. On the other hand…he probably wouldn’t need to stop here again. He might not get to see Nanase again. Or rather…he might never get the chance to know him. 

“…Cigarettes”. 

Sousuke wondered if this would jog his memory. 

“Third ones from the left. Please.” 

Nanase eyed him for a little longer than necessary, which had Sousuke supressing a small smile as he turned to fetch them for him.

“Will that be all?” 

The taller man took the pack from him and paid, before rolling his aching shoulder. Nanase looked on expectantly, with what Sousuke noticed was a little more interest than before. 

“Yeah, that will be all, thanks”. 

Before he could reluctantly turn, Nanase spoke up again. 

“Earlier, outside the shop…how did you know my name?” 

Sousuke’s eyes widened a little as his murky hues bore into ocean blue. 

“I saw it on your badge the first time I came here. I guess I keep things in mind that are worth remembering”. 

Smooth. At least, Sousuke hoped it was. He was never any good at flirting. 

To his relief, a subtle dash of pink graced the shorter man’s cheeks. He decided then and there it was a good look, and wanted to see it more often. Perhaps the first time he came here wasn’t a wasted journey after all. 

“The name’s Yamazaki, but…you can call me Sousuke”. 

Nanase blinked once, but didn’t change his expression. The silence stretched on for a couple of seconds, but it felt like hours. Sousuke wet his lips and moved his weight to another foot. 

“Nanase the only name you got?” 

Nanase instantly looked to the side, perhaps in annoyance, perhaps out of embarrassment, Sousuke couldn’t be entirely sure. He figured maybe it was time he just left; he wasn’t good at these kinds of situations after all. Then again…maybe Nanase wasn’t either. He waited. 

To his surprise the black-haired male met his gaze again with an almost childish look, his eyebrows furrowed in typical annoyance and reluctance. 

“I don’t see why it’s so important for you to know, but whatever… You’re not allowed to comment though. It’s getting old now.” 

Sousuke was about to inform him he had no idea what he was going on about when Nanase sighed and unfolded his arms, bringing his hands up to hold the edge of the counter. 

“Haruka. It’s Haru though, to pretty much everyone”. 

Haruka. Nanase Haruka. Sousuke swirled the name around in his mind. He understood what he meant now- it was a girl’s name. An incredibly pretty one at that. He couldn’t see why that would matter though. He thought it sounded beautiful, and bet it rolled off the tongue perfectly. ‘Haru’ he would call him though, as it would probably displease the frowning man otherwise. 

Sousuke lowered his eyelids and lifted the corners of his mouth into a smile ever so slightly. 

“Well then, Haru. Until next time”. 

Haru’s eyebrows slowly relaxed and softened as the bigger man turned around and walked to the exit. As he opened the door he called out without really thinking. 

“Sousuke!”

Sousuke whipped his head round a little too fast and focused on Haru. There was a stream of silence. 

“…Cool bike”. 

Sousuke smiled more than he had in a while at that, and headed home, feeling incredible as the wind licked at his hair. 

 

The third time he entered was on a windy day. 

He rode up and parked, and as per usual, there was not a soul to be seen. Except he knew there would be at least one besides himself, warm inside. Maybe feeding his fish or hanging up weird decorations in the walkway. 

Sousuke went inside and looked around, but instead of the person he expected to see, there sat an elderly woman instead. Her grey hair was pulled back into a neat bun, and she smiled upon seeing Sousuke, while her fingers carried on their occupation of organising some papers.

“Welcome young man. Horrible weather we’re having don’t you think?”

The young man in question took a few seconds to respond, eyes still looking about the place for any glimpse of black hair. 

“...Yeah…Sorry, yes. It’s not too bad when you’re on the road, but I bet its hell for people who are walking”.

The old woman laughed lightly and put her papers aside. 

“What can I get for you today?” She asked, standing now.

“Actually, I came in to talk to a man who I’ve seen working here- Haru. Is he around?”

The woman’s brow relaxed in understanding and sat back down in her chair.

“I’m afraid he’s not, no. Are you friends with Haru? Would you like me to pass on a message?”

“No, that’s ok, but thanks very much. Have a good day”.

It was only when he walked out that he realised the dolphin charm that had dangled in the doorway on both his previous visits was gone. He shook his head. Haru was proving to be a rather odd person, putting up decorations when he was there and taking them down when he wasn’t.

Leaning against his motorcycle, Sousuke dug through his pocket for his lighter and cigarettes, and indulged in one. To tell the truth, he hardly ever smoked, and still had most of them left over from the first two times he stopped here. When faced with wanting to stand around and talk to Haru though, he had to have an excuse, and these were it.

Perhaps not so much anymore though. He felt something akin to a connection the last time the two had talked, and it had made him buzz for the rest of the day. Sousuke made a mental note to learn more about Haru next time, and perhaps even ask for his number.

As he stood with a cigarette between his lips, the cold wind blew about him and carried the smoke in all directions. Sousuke wished he could be smoke for just a short while, so he could travel with ease to wherever Haru was.

 

The fourth time he entered was on yet another windy day. 

As was the fifth time. And the sixth. And still no Haru.

Sousuke could only retreat back to his apartment and hope that next time the face he so desperately wanted to see again would be there. A surprising fear crept in to his consciousness as he lay in bed that night. What if Haru never turned up again? Sousuke didn’t know what worried him more- the fact that he’d never get to know him further, or the fact that he was already so set on someone he barely knew anything about.

He was also half-scared that he’d forget what he looked like, but that night, his dreams helped to remind him- and reinforce his growing infatuation.

For Sousuke, there was something incredibly plain to see- Haru was supremely attractive, and definitely his type. His personality was far from sunny too, which he could cope with just fine. 

In his dream, Sousuke had started slow, nuzzling his face into Haru’s soft neck, while the shorter male undid the buttons on his shirt. There was slow peeling out of clothing, sensual stares, laboured breathing, and hushed sighs.

Then came the faster part, and for Sousuke, the best part. It wasn’t that he disliked being languid and tentative. He welcomed love-making as often as he could get it, whether it be slow or fast-paced. Down to Sousuke’s bones and soul however, he was a lover of rough sex. So when, in his dream, he held the side of Haru’s head down on the mattress as he fucked him hard and unapologetically; growls reaching high crescendos and sweat dripping off their bodies, the bed rattling, it was just a reflection of his own internal desires. 

Whether Haru was interested in him sexually or not, he would accept whatever Haru chose. Sousuke supposed, outside of dreams, only time would tell if they were a match made to fit.

 

The seventh time he entered was surely a lucky day. 

It had been raining on and off, with patches of sun shining through now and then, and as a result a rainbow graced the sky with its presence. 

The gravel crunched beneath his tyres as he rolled up to the familiar rest station. As usual, he parked and tucked his helmet under his arm. He walked toward the entrance and was just about to pocket his keys, when Haru walked out, slamming the door into his arm in the process.

Sousuke made a grunt of alarm and minor pain, it was his bad shoulder after all, while Haru nearly dropped his phone and looked up with big eyes.

“Sousuke! I’m sorry, I wasn’t looking properly”.

The taller man rubbed his arm without thinking but kept his eyes on Haru. He couldn’t help the smile that grew bigger out of nowhere. Haru’s look of concern dissipated and was replaced with a single elegant curve of a brow.

“Can’t hurt that bad if you’re smiling for no reason like an idiot”.

“Good to see you too. I’ve dropped by every-...well, I’ve been in the area.” He cleared his throat. “Noticed you weren’t around. You back at work now?” 

Sousuke caught an all-knowing smile grace Haru’s lips as he walked past him, pushing his bag up on his shoulder.

“I’m flattered that you missed me so much. If you must know I had some exams to do at university- I’m on break right now and I work here part-time. For a couple of days I stayed at a friend’s. Here.”

Sousuke was in the process of absorbing all of this information when something was thrown at him. He caught it, barely.

“Don’t be alarmed. It’s a map. I know you need one”.

“Wha- How did you?!...Wait where are you going now?”

“I’ve finished my shift for today, so now I’m heading home. Why?”

Sousuke paused for a few seconds and then smirked to himself, walking towards his bike.

“I see”, he said, before chucking Haru an extra helmet. This time it was Haru’s turn to juggle. He missed and picked it up after shooting an unimpressed look Sousuke’s way.

“How old are you anyway Haru?”

“Twenty-five. I joined university a bit later”.

Sousuke noted amusedly to himself that they were both the same age.

“Hop on”.

“What for?”

“I need a map don’t I? That and I’ll give you a lift to wherever you want to go, free of charge. It will get dark soon after all. Or…If you want, you can come back to my place?” 

Haru stood still for a bit. He looked at the helmet before putting it on and got on the back of the bike without saying anything. He didn’t specify where he wanted to go, even when Sousuke revved up the engine and took off. 

It was a beautiful evening when they raced down the road, wind nipping at both of their forms, Haru’s arms snaked tightly around Sousuke’s body, his chest pressed to his back.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed! This is for the ever-growing SouHaru fanbase (i literally ship everything that breathes together in Free! but hmmmmh i saw an AU prompt on tumblr for this idea and so here it is. I wrote some trash. Not sorry. The original prompt can be found here, so credit goes to them for the idea <3 > http://izumikouhei.tumblr.com/post/115601480253/souharu-au-with-sousuke-the-perpetually-lost
> 
> I may very well write an epilogue for this (maybe with sexy times ohOHO). Just as a note, this can be whatever you want it to be tbh, like... If you think they went off and had mad sex great, or if not and took it slow great! Also ya'll can make up what Sousuke was looking for (i have no fucking clue :'D) If anyone was wondering (prob not), the whole thing with the dolphin charms hanging and shit- I just thought. Ya know. Haru might want to be reminded of the ocean or something if he's working. I mean I would want something since I have gross anxiety so yeah. PFFT. Precious Haru bby. Thanks again!! <3


End file.
